The invention relates to a machine for cultivating the soil.
It is known to provide a soil cultivating machine having a main beam which can be attached to the conventional three point hydraulic system of an agricultural tractor so as to extend substantially horizontally and transversely with respect to the direction of travel, a tool shaft mounted parallel to, and with spacing below, the main beam, a plurality of wobble bearings disposed side by side, with spacing, on the tool shaft, and a plurality of tool holders, one supported on each of the wobble bearings, each of the tool holders carrying tines and comprising a lever arm guided for to-and-fro movement in a direction transverse to the direction of movement of the machine, when the tool shaft is driven, whereby the tines perform transverse pendulum movements.
In this known machine, the tool holders support the tines via intermediate, flat spring steel, inverted U-shape carriers the arms of which sweep to-and-fro over the surface of the ground with the result that they readily catch upon or strike stones above a certain size. Although the springing function of the carriers gives them some protection against the resulting blows, nevertheless, the carriers are not protected from permanent deformation or damage.
In the known machine, the tines themselves are provided at their upper ends with welded-on terminal plates which are fixed to the intermediate carrier arms by means of screws. These tines are comparatively expensive to produce. When selecting the material for the tines, its weldable capacity must be taken into consideration, with the result that, generally, only materials with limited wear-resistance can be used.